warriors_wattpad_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
MistClan
''Spoiler warning: Plot and/or ending details follow.'' '' The fog hung thick in the air. Crowpaw could barely see a fox-length ahead of him. How was he suppose to find prey, and, worse yet, enemy cats in this fog? ''-Crowpaw when first seeing the MistClan territory (Into The Dark, Chapter Three) MistClan is a group of cats that live primarily in the swamps and marshes. Their former leader, Miststar, got her name because of how active she was with the fog in comparison to without it, so the clan was named after her. Description MistClan is one of the four major clans in the valley and considers StarClan as their ancestors. They are known for navigating their foggy territory well and being strong swimmers. Some are rumored to even have webbed claws among the other clans, although the MistClan cats never confirm nor deny this. They live in a marshy swamp covered in willow trees and few dry patches, most of which are taken by said willow trees. The swamp is described to block Crowpaw's vision in Into the Dark, barely allowing him to see a fox-length ahead of him, although this is rarely mentioned again in the book. They mainly eat fish, but will happily accept squirrel, bird, water vole, and even mouse if they're starving enough. They're main insults include "frog-brain", "minnow-brain", "fish-brain", "frog-heart", "minnow-heart", and "hawk-heart", similar to RiverClan of the lake territories. Clan Relationships PalmClan PalmClan and MistClan prosper from each other, as when leaf-bare comes PalmClan's oasis freezes over while MistClan's streams stay populated, and in greenleaf, the Twolegs come and fish the fish for themselves, however, PalmClan's oasis is completely left alone. In leaf-bare MistClan allows PalmClan to fish for only what they need, and during greenleaf PalmClan always has more fish than they know what to do with and will offer some of it to the neighboring clan. HollowClan MistClan and HollowClan have always had a rivalry similar to ThunderClan and ShadowClan. HollowClan sends extra border patrols to the MistClan border and MistClan often is found waiting for them or marking their borders unusually slowly, leaving HollowClan to wait and stare at them while overeager apprentices hiss and spit and try to get them to attack. HollowClan's warriors are most often lost to MistClan, and vise versa. HollowClan has attacked MistClan for multiple different reasons such as low prey, a disagreement at a Gathering, MistClan killing off one of their cats, or MistClan not exiling a certain cat that HollowClan thinks should be dead. SpringClan SpringClan and MistClan tend to stay on even terms. Neither of them would go out of their way to attack one another, and they wouldn't join in on one another's disputes. MistClan warriors have occasionally tried to coax the SpringClan warriors to join in on the disputes and support MistClan, but SpringClan always stays silent and watches, rarely getting to speak at Gatherings due to this despite almost always being the first ones there. Territory *Camp: A patch of land surround by quick-moving streams that join in on one another on the side to create small, potentially dangerous waterfalls that eventually join in on one big waterfall on the back of the patch of land that falls to the fishing lake below. *The Hollow Tree: A huge oak tree near the border between HollowClan's and MistClan's territories with roots that pop out of the ground. The biggest root marks the border. *The River: A fast-flowing river that feeds the waterfall and lake when rain is scarce and that marks the border between MistClan and PalmClan. *The Slope: The slope that leads down the side of the edges of the camp and to the lake where cats can fish. *The Clearing: The clearing that's cleared of willows and water up a slope, used for training but also a place where cats can go for higher ground if it floods in the wet seasons. Eras Featherstar Featherstar was mentioned by Hollowrain and Frostseam in Chapter Twenty of "Into the Dark" while Ashpaw is cleaning their ticks. She is described as 'stubborn' and a 'good leader' by the elders. Tendrilstar said that he wouldn't retire, like Featherstar, according to Frostseam, which means Featherstar was the leader before Tendrilstar. She will most likely be seen in 'Tendrilstar's Time' as the current leader throughout most of the book. Tendrilstar Tendrilstar is a dark gray tom with dark blue eyes. Tendrilstar was the leader before Lazulistar, first appearing in the Prologue of "Into the Dark" and then never seen again, although he is briefly mentioned by Lazulistar in Chapter Three declaring " You aren't getting anything better than that until it's on Tendrilstar's terms." and Chapter Thirteen, saying "Tendrilstar, did I make the right choice?" without realizing that Doveflower was listening. He is then talked about by the Elders while Ashpaw is cleaning their ticks and fleas. Tendrilstar is seen calming Lazulishard and Kaleweed when she expresses annoyance that Softsnow's kits were so small, saying this was a time to rejoice, not fight. Tendrilstar was elderly as of the prologue, mentioned in the allegiances. His warrior name was Tendrilstring. Tendrilstar's first life was lost to a dog while protecting a kittypet on a journey, most likely in Tendrilstar's Time. Tendrilstar's second life was lost to rats while defending a queen rogue in HollowClan's territory. His third life was lost to greencough. His fourth life was lost in a battle against PalmClan. Tendrilstar's fifth life was taken by a fox trap. Tendrilstar drowns trying to save two SpringClan kits that had gotten lost in their territory and fallen into the mini-waterfalls edging the MistClan camp, using his sixth life. His seventh life was taken by another dog that attacked the MistClan camp. His eight life was taken by Twoleg food poisoning, and his ninth was taken by time, and he died finally of old age. Tendrilstar's deputies were Mudstreak and Lazulishard. His Medicine Cats were Yewpond and Kaleweed. Lazulistar Lazulistar is a dark gray she-cat with dark yellow eyes. Lazulistar is the leader as of Chapter Three of "Into the Dark". She is first seen showing annoyance toward Crowkit and Dovekit when they are born in the prologue, then arguing with Kaleweed before Tendrilstar steps in. Lazulistar is then seen as Lazulishard organizing a hunting patrol from Frogcricket, Fernripple, Ashfall, and Pinecloud by Crowkit, triggering a memory. Lazulistar later finally sends a patrol to look for Ashfall and Toadkit, refusing to let Crowkit come. He continues to beg her, and she lets him go, although telling him that the patrol will not wait for him. In Chapter Three Lazulistar is shown making Crowkit and Dovekit apprentices. Crowpaw picks a fight and is confined to camp for a moon with Blazefang, who is stripped of his deputyship. She then triggers a fight with HollowClan during the Gathering by refusing to exile him and Blazefang, causing HollowClan to attack their camp just after a kitting. Lazulistar loses a life to Rabbitstar, and Rabbitstar loses a life to her in turn. Lazulistar gratefully accepts the help of the PalmClan warriors and apprentices, although they weren't much as they had come to give prey and tried to seem non-threatening. She accepts the prey, allows Doveflower to check their wounds, and sends them on their way without anyone following them. She makes Frondpaw, Fernpaw, and Crowpaw warriors and announces the sad death of Kaleweed and Dovepaw's new name, Doveflower. When Lazulistar discovers that instead of being on his vigil, of which he forgot to do, Crowtalon had been hunting for most of the night, she lets him deliver his prey to the prey pile and do the rest of his vigil without getting in trouble. Lazulistar then goes back to sleep. When Lazulistar discovers her best friend, Lilypad, is dead, she is heartbroken, and sadly announces a new deputy. She checks with Doveflower first to see what she thought of a crow's talon on her bedding and makes Crowtalon the new deputy at Doveflower's reluctant approval. Lazulistar's warrior name was Lazulishard. Lazulistar was pinned down during another attack on MistClan while most of the cats were out patrolling and hunting. She fled after losing two of her lives to Rabbitstar but was met and killed by Crowtalon halfway to their evacuation area. Lazulistar's deputies were Blazefang, Lilypad, and Crowtalon. Her Medicine Cats were Kaleweed and Doveflower. Crowstar Crowstar was the leader after Lazulistar and is a mostly-black tom with dark blue eyes. He has back stripes that are white, and his paws and tail-tip receive the same coloring. He is first seen in the Prologue of "Into the Dark" and is one of the main characters. Crowstar is seen making Ashkit, Rainkit, Riverkit, Dovekit, and Toadkit apprentices three moons after Lazulistar's death in Chapter Sixteen. He takes Ashpaw as his apprentice and promptly brings her to the HollowClan border with her littermates. They then leave to battle train, and then to go to the Gathering. Crowstar is a leader of the Dark Forest and has killed both of his Dark Forest mentors who also happen to be two out of three of the Dark Forest leaders as well as taking Hazelstar's last life, Tumblewing's sight, Lilypad's life, and Lazulistar's seven last lives. It is believed by some that he was the reason Toadkit and Ashfall died as well. Crowstar's deputy is Blazefang and his Medicine Cat is Doveflower. End of Spoiler Warning. Interesting Facts/Trivia *MistClan is based on RiverClan. *MistClan used to be close friends with HollowClan and terrible enemies of SpringClan and PalmClan.